ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blythe meets Alvin and the Chipmunks part 1/Transcript
1 begins with the pets playing outside in the snow with Blythe and her friends Pepper: Hey Penny, look out! throws a snowball at Penny Pepper: In your FACE! (Laughs) Penny: Pepper, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to have a snowball trown at m- throws another snowball at her, Penny then giggles, and throws one at her Penny: (laughs at Pepper) Pepper: (Growl) Blythe: Isn't this fun guys? Jasper: You got that right Blythe! Pepper: Well you can see it that way, but not really. Penny: (giggles) rolls her eyes, Blythe laughs Los Angeles, The Chipmunks are seen performing "The Chipmunk Song", as the song ends, Dave claps Dave: (clapping) Very good boys, but Alvin, you were still a little flat. Alvin: (groans) Dave: But good job to the rest of you! Alvin: Oh Dave, it's probably a great day to go outside and play in the snow like some other people, plus, I'm getting board! Theodore: And hungry! Dave: Well maybe we can go out in the snow and I'll fetch you a snack Theodore. The Chipmunks: YAY!!! Theodore: Oh goody! in Downtown City, Blythe and the pets have just returned back to the pet shop Blythe: Did you guys have fun in the snow? Minka: Awesome time! Better than swinging on the tire swing, (swings on tire swing), Well, still fun! Blythe: (Giggles) a black limo parks up to the pet shop Dave: How's the snack Theodore? Theodore: (licks the bowl) Yummy! Dave: Now I'll be back boys so be on your best behavior, Simon. Simon: Okay! Dave: Theodore. Theodore: Okay! Dave: Chipettes. The Chipettes: Okay! Dave: And Alvin, Alvin, ALVIN! Alvin: Okaaaaay! Dave: Good, well anyways, I'll be back. (Walks out of limo) Chipmunks and Chipettes watch Dave enter Littlest Pet Shop Brittany: Littlest Pet Shop? Jeanette: Brittany, did you just say Littlest Pet Shop?! Brittany: Um yeah, why? Jeanette: Ohmygosh it's the most best pet shop in mercandising ever! It even has some of it's things in stores! Simon: That's what I was going to say! Theodore: (whispering) Shh guys, Dave's coming back! comes back towards the limo and grabs The Chipmunks and Chipettes Alvin: What are you doing Dave?! Dave: Going to Littlest Pet Shop. Alvin: For what? Dave: You'll see. takes them in the pet shop and sneaks them in a travel bag Mrs. Twombly: Why hello there, you must be Dave. I'm Mrs. Twombly. Alvin: (In the bag) What's going on here? Simon: I don't know Alvin, just stay calm! of the bag, Dave is chatting with Mrs. Twombly Mrs. Twombly: So where are they? Dave: There in here. (Unzips travel bag) Chipmunks and The Chipettes jump out of the bag and are introduced to Blythe and the pets as Dave leaves Blythe: So what do you guys do for fun? Simon: (whispers in Alvin's ear) Did that girl just speak to us? shrugged as Zoe comes out and sings "The Littlest Pet Shop Pets", after the song, Alvin blushed Simon: Um Alvin, are you okay? Alvin: Yeahh....... *passes out of love* prints appear, after the paw prints, Dave is seen getting in the limo Dave: (takes a deep breath) Ok David, it'll all be ok, they're just staying at Littlest Pet Shop for 2 weeks. tries to backup out of the driveway but gets his limo stuck in the snow Dave: Ah crap! there, Dave looks in the top window of LPS, and sees Blythe, the pets, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes talking and putting on makeup Brittany: Wow Blythe, how much makeup do you have? Zoe: I don't know, but she has to have over 100 cosmetics! (Giggles) is seen dazing at Zoe as she puts powder on her cheeks winks at Alvin Alvin: *Sighs in love* comes up to Alvin Theodore: (Whispering) Um Alvin, why are you staring at her like that? Alvin: Huh....what? Brittany: He'll probably never get what happened to him! Alvin: *Sighs in love* Yeah.....(looks at Zoe again and blushes) Eleanor: Aw, Alvin's love at first sight! Brittany: Yeah, we'll see about that! Alvin: Yeah... (Song: I'm in Love) Alvin She's so amazing She's beautiful She's a beauty I never knew something like this would happen Theodore and Eleanor: (Ahhh!) When I look into her eyes, I see a beautiful flower staring down at me Penny and Minka: (Ohhh!) Oh, I'm in Love The pets and The Chipettes: (Ohh, in love) I love her, just like she was my own The Chipettes: (Ohh, his own) At first I thought this place wouldn't be so fun Jeanette and Blythe: (wouldn't be so fun) Blythe: Wait, what!? But then I met that beautiful dog, and I feel like staying forever Theodore: (Staying forever) Because, I'm in Love with you, Zoe, my darling Minka: HIS DARLING! (Song ends) scowles at Minka Minka: Oh, uh, sorry everyone. (Commerical break) Then, it fades to the kitchen where Vinnie is eating 5 cans of Bacon-flavored beans. Category:Cutscenes